The Future of Bella, Edward, and Jacob
by pwr2purple11
Summary: what happens after the Eclipse ends, my own rendition seeing as Breaking Dawn still hasn't come out so this is basically my thoughts on what i think might possibly happen in the future for Bella and people around her.
1. Chapter 1

I walked down First Beach's rocky shore, a path I had taken many a time. This time was different though. This time Jacob would never forgive me. Over the summer I had come to know that Edward had sent Jacob an invitation to our wedding. For some reason that I could not place, this had really upset me. I wanted Jacob there, he had been my best friend and my safe harbor in my time of need, what seemed many years ago, but was really only this past winter. Jacob had become like my brother, although that was never enough for him, he knew, only too well, exactly how I felt about him. He was no mind-reading vampire, but he knew nonetheless. After that whole vampire war in June, I remember, all too clearly, the conversation had with Jacob while he was healing from the attack. I had broken his heart, and he had ripped his own little hole in me. Luckily, Edward had been there to save me in my time of need.

Now I was getting married to the love of my life, well existence more or less, in a mere two weeks and I had no idea whether or not he would be there. I made my way back to my truck, tired of waiting for Jacob, and drove to my soon-to-be residence. When I got there, Alice was waiting for me by the garage. I could tell there was something horrifying in store for me today, just from the look on her face. I got out of my truck and walked over to her and without saying a word; we both got into the car and drove to our destination. I still had no idea where we were going, but I didn't even bother to ask.

"Alice, where are we going?" I finally asked, as we were racing down the highway.

"To a bridal shop," she answered coolly.

"Alice, do I really have to do this now?" I groaned.

"Bella," she said sternly, putting her hands on my shoulders to look at me like a mother scolding her child, "this is a very important decision. It has to be made and I can't do it. But I promise, after this there is nothing else I need your opinion on, I can do all the rest of the planning myself, and I _know_ you will love it." She said soothingly.

"Fine, Alice, you win" I gave in.

"I knew I would," she said and she dragged me along behind her into the store.

"Alice, I don't get it though, you already bought my dress, what are we still doing in the bridal shop?" I wondered with true curiosity this time.

"Well, you said you didn't want you're Maid of Honor wearing something off the rack," she said jokingly, "and this is the place that I got your wedding dress and they would know exactly what will be good for your bridesmaids."

"Which reminds me, did you talk to Rosalie about it? Is she okay with everything?" I asked, truly worried about whether or not Rosalie would actually want to be a part of the wedding party at all.

"Yes, I spoke with her. She is completely fine with it, and you knew Esme's reaction as well, so your bridesmaids are all in order." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Thank you, Alice."

"I think it might help you two become a little closer, although the second you become one of us, she's going to go straight back to the way things were in the very beginning."

"Do you really think so?" I asked, somewhat dejected now that I realized the small progress I _had_ made with Edward's only sibling who didn't like me, was for nothing seeing as it was all going to be reversed soon.

"I don't know, Bella, but I'm pretty sure that something will happen." She said sympathetically.

"Well that just sucks," I hung my head in despair. All that work for nothing. But I can't say I didn't see this coming. She had told me exactly why she didn't want me to become a vampire, she told me exactly why, but that didn't change my mind. Nothing could change my mind now, I was ready and they all knew it. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward, they all knew, and most of them were ready to take me into their family and help me become one of them in more ways than one, all of them, except Rosalie. I know what she thinks, but I don't know if I can ever please her.

"What are you thinking so deeply about?" she asked after a couple minutes of my silence.

"Just wondering what will happen, that's all." I answered with a sigh.

"It will all be okay," Alice turned to give me a reassuring look. Right then her phone rang from her pocket and she slowly—for her anyway—took it out and answered it, after a quick peek at the caller ID of course.

"Hello, Esme," she greeted her surrogate mother. She listened for a moment while Esme spoke and replied, "yes we're at the bridal shop, are you meeting us?" She paused again for Esme to answer her back. "Is Rosalie with you?" and she paused for an answer again. "Okay, see you soon." She turned to me and filled in the missing information for me. "Esme and Rosalie are on their way here, they need to try on their dresses after all."

By this time, the sales attendant was out and ready to make the sale. He recognized Alice immediately—after all, who could forget a face that beautiful and flawless—and pulled out some papers.

"Good afternoon Ms. Cullen," he greeter her smoothly. "I've been expecting you." He turned to me now, "and this must be the lucky bride-to-be, Ms. Swan?"

"Yes, hello" I greeted shyly. This was the reason why Alice took care of all this for me.

"Rolph, I hope you're ready for our visit." Alice said expectantly.

"Ms. Cullen, I've pulled out some of the fabrics and designs you requested when we spoke earlier this morning and I must say, without even seeing how they fit together, you have made some excellent choices." He complimented her as he walked, and motioned for us to follow.

"Why thank you. I can't wait to see how they work out for the rest of us."

Just then, Rosalie—a breathtaking beauty, as always—and Esme—with her kind, loving face—walked in the door of the shop and spotted Alice almost immediately.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a big blur. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme picked out their dress styles and finalized a look that would look good for all of them. Occasionally they asked for my opinion and I just said it all looked good, what difference did it make to me? I probably wouldn't notice them much anyway. The sight of Edward in a tuxedo was another image of him that was burned into my mind. He was breathtaking in a classic black tuxedo, the contrast it had to his skin created a beauty that was absolutely surreal.

I must have zoned out through the entire car ride, I just remember I became attentive the second I saw Edward leaning against the garage at his house. I got out of the car with a huge smile on my face, and his answering smile was my favorite—his crooked smile that made my heart always skip a few beats.

"Hi," he greeted me, and pulled me into his chest and held me there for an immeasurable moment. Then he finally pulled me into the house where his family was waiting for our arrival.


	2. Chapter 2

"How did things go at the wedding store?" Edward asked me, once we were settled into one of the sofas in his living room. Alice was dancing around the foyer near the foot of the stairs and humming to herself, I had no idea what she was doing. Jasper was nowhere to be seen, Esme was cleaning in the kitchen, and Carlisle and Emmett were watching the news— once again with a volume so low that I didn't hear anything, but I didn't have a doubt in my mind that all of them, even Esme in the kitchen, could hear it crystal clear. Rosalie was outside tuning Alice's Porsche—that, apparently, was the one place where she felt quite at home. I never realized how odd it was that a girl as beautiful and striking as Rosalie would ever be into cars. There was no one I knew that worked better with the fine tunings of an Italian sports car than Rosalie Hale.

"Very well," Alice answered for me as I daydreamed about everyone.

"I see, and Bella," he said turning towards me again after looking at Alice when she had spoken, "how did it go? Did you four get everything done for the wedding?"

"Yes, every detail that Alice wants me to have a say in is finished with and the rest is up to her, and I believe she mentioned that it was mostly done, right Alice?" I directed that last bit towards Alice, who had calmed herself enough to sit down on the bottom step for a moment.

"Yes, I'm just about finished. By tomorrow evening, your entire wedding will be completely planned out," Alice was more excited about this wedding than Edward and I were.

Alice had planned the wedding to be on the exact deadline I had allowed, August 13. I had wanted to give myself a month before my birthday so I wasn't too old for Edward by the time he transformed me. He had finally accepted the fact that he could do nothing to change my mind about this decision. I was sticking to it, it's what I had wanted for so long, and I was very close to getting it. I was meeting Edwards's condition, on August 13, I was going to walk down the aisle, and marry the man that I loved more than everything else in the world combined. Over the past few weeks, my views about marriage have really changed. I thought telling Renee would be impossible. I replayed the conversation in my head.

"Hey, mom, I have some exciting news for you." I began, hesitantly.

"I could tell there was something you were building up to. What is it?" she asked expectantly.

"Well, you know Edward and I have been pretty serious lately." I began timidly.

"Yes, I do," I could sense that she didn't like the direction this had taken.

"Well, he has asked me to marry him." I heard a sharp intake of breath on the other side of the line. "And I said yes." I finished, hoping for a good reaction.

"That's GREAT honey!" my mom shrieked. She was absolutely ecstatic.

"Really?" I was sure she could hear the relief in my voice. "I'm sending you the invitation soon."

"Bella, honey, you're so young though." Now Renee sounded worried.

"I know, but I love Edward so much. He's the only person I ever want to be with." I knew I couldn't even try to begin to explain what he meant to me, to my mother. I knew she would react like this, but I didn't know how else to tell her. At this point, Charlie had already known, and I knew they would start talking soon.

"If this is really what you want to do, then I support you 100 percent." She sounded sure now.

"Thanks, mom. That means a lot to me," and it really did, I wasn't lying to her.

"When is the wedding then?" She asked, honestly curious now.

"It's on August 13." I told her happily. I was so relieved that we'd gotten this out of the way.

The rest of the conversation was spent talking about the details, and my mom scolding me for not knowing most of them having not made many of them myself.

I was brought back to the present when Alice repeated a question to me three times before I finally realized it was for me.

"Bella!? Are you listening to me? I just asked you if 3 times if you needed me to take you home soon. I see Charlie getting there soon and you not being there probably won't help too much," she said, finally capturing my attention.

"No, I think I'll take care of that," Edward said coolly.

I looked up at him, and then glanced at the clock above the TV and realized it was later than I thought and needed to get back to make dinner for Charlie. "Okay, that sounds good. Bye, everybody." I got up and followed Edward out to where my truck waited from this morning. It sat in the exact spot where I had parked it, and I distinctly remember being pulled from it by Alice and dragged down to run errands for my wedding.

Edward held the passenger door open for me, and I climbed in after giving him a somewhat disappointed look, but I didn't say anything, I was too used to him driving whenever we went anywhere. He drove up the long, windy path that looked like the middle of a forest, until we hit the main road. Then the silence became slightly uncomfortable.

"So, what did you do while I was off shopping with Alice?" I asked, turning to look at his face now.

"Oh, nothing I just hung around the house and kept Emmett and Jasper company. Same old, same old," he said smiling and looking at me. The set of his face made me laugh a little. When I did, that caused a change in his expression; he was slightly amused and slightly curious. "what's so funny?" he asked.

"Just the face you made when you said that. It looked," I felt like I sounded crazy saying it, but he would bug me until I gave in—which wouldn't take too long—so I told him, "sort of exceedingly bored. You made a face, right before you smiled, which looked like you really wished you could sleep." I laughed at my own little theory, it sounded even sillier when I said it out loud.

"well, its very boring without you around," he admitted.

And we drove the rest of the way in silence. I was re-running the conversation in my head, the way he looked at me when he admitted he missed me for a mere 3 hours this morning, and how that made my heart soar inside my chest.

3


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Bells," Charlie said, stepping into the house from constant light drizzle outside

"Hey, Bells," Charlie said, stepping into the house from constant light drizzle outside. The rain never seemed to let up here, it just left everything at a constant "slightly damp" state.

"Hey, dad," I greeted him, as I pulled dinner out of the oven.

"Mmm, that smells good, Bells," he hung his coat and belt on his designated peg and came to the kitchen. Edward was watching me cook and keeping my company until Charlie got home. Thankfully, Charlie had opted to be very friendly with Edward, seeing as they were going to be family in a matter of weeks. "Hey, Edward," Charlie greeted him; Charlie was no longer stiff when speaking directly to Edward as he once was, and for this I was very glad.

"Hi, Charlie," Edward said, always too polite, "how was work?" he asked conversationally. Edward finally tore his gaze away from me, and looked at Charlie's face for a response.

"Slow day, nothing major today," he answered. This was the same answer same as the past few days. There hadn't been any trouble in town lately, what without a sadistic vampire intending to avenge the demise of her love by killing the love of his killer, chasing after me. There were no more worries, my future was set, and I didn't have anyone or anything to worry about. No one chasing after me because I was a human that new too much—not yet at least—and no one looking to avenge the death of her love.

I put dinner on the table, Edward excused himself as usual, and Charlie and I sat down for dinner.

"So, Bella, what did you do today?" he asked, after he served himself some lasagna.

"Alice dragged me to one last shop to finalize some last decisions about bridesmaids and whatnot, and after that I just spent some time over there, at their house." I answered as completely as I could.

"Oh, good, so is everything done then? Everything's finalized for the big day?" I could hear the pain behind his words and the look that came into his eyes every time someone brought up the wedding. He was sincerely happy for me, I knew that for sure, but he was losing me much sooner than he thought. He always put on a happy face so I wouldn't see, but I could hear it behind every word. If he knew the extent to which he was losing me—other than the fact that he would have me put in a padded cell—he wouldn't be able to take it.

"Yeah, we're all done," I answered him, trying to keep my guilt from my voice, "Alice did most of it anyways," I added.

"Well, that's nice of her, and of you for making her your Maid of Honor," he commended. "and Rosalie and Esme you're bridesmaids. Are you sure you don't want Angela or Jessica to be a part of it too?" he asked for what felt like the billionth time.

"No, Dad, I think its perfect how it is," I answered calmly, it wasn't completely his fault that my quota of allotted patience for the subject had been filled a pretty long time ago.

"Okay, Bells, if that's what you really want, I mean it is your day after all," he conceded. I could tell that he shied away from the word 'wedding' as much as possible. I didn't blame him though, if I found out that my 18-year-old daughter was getting married to a boy I thought was hardly good enough for her, I would pretty much want to keep the thought out of my mind until it was absolutely necessary.

We finished eating in a comfortable silence. When he was finished, he got up, washed his plate, set it to dry, and walked off to watch the game. The second he left the room, Edward silently slipped back in and sat down where Charlie had been not even a minute ago. His swiftness still left me breathless, but at this moment, it didn't really do anything to affect me.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, as I got up to wash my plate. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and whispered in my ear, "Is this really affecting you that much, I'm terribly sorry to have jeopardized your relationship with your father."

"Don't worry about it, its not like it was your fault at all anyways," I said back in that quiet voice where you're obviously just not in the mood.

"I truly am sorry, from the bottom of my heart," he sounded sincerely sorry, but I didn't need him to apologize, I didn't need him to do anything except merely exist. That would be enough to get me through it all.

"Look, I don't really know who my father hates right now, but I know it wasn't well-deserved," I said trying to make him feel less guilty about the whole situation.

"Why thank you for thinking so, I'm sure you're the only one though," he wasn't one to be self-deprecating, so I knew something was really bothering him.

I was still facing the sink, and he was still behind me, whispering in my ear. I turned around to bury my face in his chest, and just forget about all my problems. His scent was enough to just make me forget about my problems and reassure me that everything was going to turn out right.

"Bella, there's nothing to be afraid about, its not like there are any threats upon us right now, the only problems are little problems, and they can be easily resolved. There is no reason to worry about anything," he was good at the reassuring thing. I felt just fine afterwards, and he could tell that I had listened to him. "see, everything will work itself out." I don't know how long we just stood there but after a while Edward pulled away from me and just leaned against the counter next to me, holding my hand.

"Charlie?" I whispered, guessing that he pulled away just not to give my father too much too quickly.

He simply nodded.

"He can take a little more than this," I whispered mostly to myself. I slid closer to him and he put his arm lightly across my shoulders. Charlie walked in right after that.

"What are you two kids up to?" he asked, but not in a suspicious way, thankfully.

"I was just washing the dishes and all and talking to Edward, same old same old." I explained casually.

"You guys have any plans for tomorrow?" Charlie asked just as casually, "its supposed to be a beautiful weekend."

"Yeah—" I started just as Edward started, "No—"

"Well, I see some things still have to be worked out amongst you two, so I'll just get out of your way." Charlie put the empty glass he carried in from the other room, down in the sink and went back to settle down on the couch. Once I heard the TV on, I knew it was safe.

"I was actually thinking I should go see Jacob tomorrow. You know just for a few hours or something," I suggested, hoping he would let me go.

"Really? And had you thought to mention it to me?" he asked, not in a condescending tone, he would never, but he still sounded a bit mad.

"what are you getting so worked up about, its just a visit to Jacob. There is nothing new about this concept."

"Yes, but wouldn't you think to tell you're fiancée?" he knew I hated actually using the word fiancée, but it was the proper name. He started to sound a little mad.

"yeah, I was just about to talk to you about it, after I finished these dishes, so that I could actually talk to you, not just mention it and just throw it out in the air" I wasn't lying here, and if I had been, he would've seen right through me as he always does when I lie in the terrible manner that I manage to.

"Okay, so go ahead and tell me the proper way," he said, sounding calmer about it and back to his normal state.

"Well, Edward," I said, playing along, "I was thinking of going down to La Push tomorrow to see Jacob and the rest of the pack."

"Okay, Bella, that sounds good. Will you please stop driving you're truck? I'm begging you, please drive the wonderful—and safe—Audi A4 I bought for you, its so much more reliable than you're truck." I really could hear the longing in his voice that only came from the longing to keep me safe. Unwillingly, I conceded.


End file.
